Safe and Sound
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Garmadon is caught awake in the middle of the night and Misako tries to help.


Misako had fallen asleep almost two hours ago, in his arms; hands clinging to his upper arm and one of his hands were on her swollen belly. She must have been almost nine months when he thought about it. She finally let go in her sleep and turned, back against his chest.

He didn't want to sleep. He felt he didn't but the dark blue and black circles around his eyes said otherwise. Misako knew; how could she not? She was a smart woman.

It stopped for a while but when he shut his eyes he still saw the darkness that haunted him. As long as he could remember; darkness. What plagued his thoughts; darkness.

It was so bad that any social interaction beyond his wife made him want to slip into the shadows and hide just because it felt familiar. He still had his left hand slung over his wife's narrow waist as she lay against him. The hand that rested on her stomach felt movement of their unborn baby.

Her green eyes weakly opened and looked back over her shoulder with a smile. "Hi," she tiredly giggled before kissing his nose. "Are you still up?"

"Yea…" he nuzzled against her face with his nose.

She pushed herself back and sat up against the pillows, turning on her back. Garmadon didn't sit up next to her though and rested his head on her stomach, seeing if he could hear. "What are we gonna name him?" he whispered.

"I don't know…" she smiled and tousled his hair a bit and brushed it from his indigo eyes. "What do you think?" she yawned.

Garmadon was quiet. "I don't know either…" he half smiled thinking about holding their baby and name to give him. "Lloyd…" he kissed her belly lovingly, deciding on a name.

She frowned, looking at the clock through the dark. "It's three am…" she looked back at him. "I'm the one who's supposed to have irregular sleeping patterns…" she put both hands on her bump. "Something's wrong… right?"

He looked up at her. There was no getting around her. He looked down and sat up more. "No…" he said. She raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Worth a shot…" he half smiled. "It's nothing really… just nervous about you and the baby is all," he brushed his lips against her cheek.

Misako wasn't buying that though, "That's not it…" she shook her head. "Come on… I remember you had nightmares when we were dating…" she rested her head on the backboard, folding her arms.

He sat up all the way on the bed, cross-legged. "Okay you got me…" he looked down at his fidgeting hands. "I don't know what's wrong with me… though…" he tugged at his night shirt sleeves.

She tilted her head and sat forward more; brushing his cheek with her hand, "Tell me… what's happening… I can help… I want to…"

"You can start by being quiet for a moment…" He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He went on his knees and cradled her face with hands that traveled up the sides of her face and through her light brown hair.

When he let go of her he rested his forehead against hers. "When I try to sleep… I see darkness… I don't dream… I see emptiness…" he closed his eyes. "And there's some voice that tries and talks to me… but I don't know who it is…"

She pressed her lips together, "Okay…" she looked down. "But why now?" she tilted her head. "Why did it stop for a while?"

"I don't know…"

She folded her arms around him and rested her head on his shaking shoulder. "Shhh… come on…" she rubbed his upper back. "It's okay…" she back away and pressed her forehead against his. "It's okay if you're scared…" she looked at his eyes.

"It's pathetic when you don't know what it is you're scared of," they rubbed noses, eyes drooping closed.

She shook her head, "That's even scarier when you don't know…" she kissed him. "I'm here though… I'll protect you…" she smiled.

"It's my job to protect you-" he dark eyes opened again when she pressed her finger to his mouth.

Her indignant green eyes stared, "Stop it… I don't need help… this isn't about me or our baby… you need help… and I love you… I'll help". She strictly said with a dead serious face. "When you need me, I'm here," she leaned into him, tucking her head under his chin.

Shaky arms tightened around her and his buried his face in her wavy brown hair. "I need you right now…" he admitted said.

"And it just so happens that I am awake," she smiled.

They brought their mouths together again. Misako laid back down and let him rest his head on her chest; hand slipping down the collar of his shirt to rub his back. "That help?" she smiled, eyes slowly closing.

"Mmhmm…" he kissed the nape of her neck. She looked down and he looked up to kiss again. "I know you don't like to… but can you sing?" he closed his eyes and plopped his head on her shoulder.

Misako brushed his matted dark brown hair back and kissed his forehead. "Okay…" she blushed, biting her lip. She did say she'd help him.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound…_

Her jaw cracked when she yawned and looked down when she heard him snoring. "You don't have to snore ya know…" she chuckled, toying with his almost shoulder length hair. "At least I'm good for something," she tilted her head with a small smile. She didn't want to move for fear he'd just wake up again. She brought the comforter up to her chest.

She looked down and rubbed her belly again through the blanket, feeling the baby turn in her, "Mm… Lloyd…" she closed her eyes. "Go to sleep too… daddy is…" she turned her head to the left, settling down, their breathing and heartbeats in sync.

**... ... Oh my glob the fluff... ... okay... so... remember when I sad I wrote a couple pieces of crap that I wrote for myself? This is one of them hehe... it didn't turn out as bad as I thought XD**

**Shipping these two is deeper than just shipping... yea I love em together... they can play off each other (lol you know what I mean, lovey one second and in the next, badassers, teasing each other etc)**

**A lot of these little things like That Damn Old Helmet is Garmadon representing my feelings and thoughts, Misako's is the feelings I want to feel at the time of struggle... or the hug I need ;u; The other night I couldn't sleep... ever just wanna cuddle your favorite character?**

**yea XD**

**Thanks for reading :3 Really appreciated. **

**~Mar**


End file.
